Le barman, les pirates et un coin de paradis
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: La vie sur les astéroïdes, ses aléas, la navigation spatiale et ses opérations inopinées. /Plus ou moins à la même époque qu'Albator 84/
1. Cherche vaisseau, vite

**Le barman, les pirates et un coin de paradis**  
_Metal in Arcadia_

_Disclaimers__ : le « Metal Bloody Saloon » appartient à Bob, Octodian et barman. L'Arcadia a été conçue et construite par Tochiro qui l'a ensuite donnée à Harlock, lequel s'est empressé de la tester contre une flotte qui passait par là (on est pirate dans l'âme ou on ne l'est pas). Harlock défend fièrement sa liberté (sous son drapeau, blablabla...) mais quoi qu'il puisse dire il appartient tout de même à M. Matsumoto._  
_Et bien sûr, cela ne l'empêche pas de se retrouver dans des situations saugrenues provoquées par l'auteur et qui, si elles ne sont pas toujours du goût du pirate, permettent au moins au barman de se concocter tout un stock d'anecdotes irremplaçables._

_Aux MECO qui ont engendré l'idée du RESEVAC à la sauce « Arcadia »._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapitre 1  
_Urgent : cherche vaisseau pour évacuation._

Dans un grondement, le dernier vaisseau s'arracha à l'atmosphère artificielle du planétoïde. Le barman leva la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir la nacelle fuselée être happée par le bouclier à injection d'ozone puis disparaître dans le vide spatial. À ses côtés, une femme se mit à gémir. Le barman haussa un sourcil. Ceux qui restaient semblaient s'être tous rassemblés sur la place principale, depuis laquelle on jouissait d'une vue imprenable sur le spatioport. Vide.  
Tous les vaisseaux intersidéraux étaient partis. Seules une dizaine de navettes d'assistance étaient encore stationnées sur le tarmac, mais aucune ne serait assez robuste pour emmener les neuf cents et quelques personnes qui se retrouvaient bloquées ici.  
Le barman jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. La plupart des colons étaient prostrés, certains pleuraient, d'autres encore fixaient le ciel comme hypnotisés ou comme si leur regard pouvait suffire à faire revenir les vaisseaux. Seul un groupe d'enfants, indifférents au drame qui s'annonçait, jouait une partie de football improvisée entre les passants hagards.

Le barman grogna. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert un « Metal Bloody Saloon » sur ce planétoïde, il s'était dit que l'ambiance « village en autarcie » d'une petite colonie minière isolée pouvait être une expérience intéressante. Et, effectivement, il s'était rapidement senti comme chez lui. Il avait même noué quelques liens d'amitié avec un patron mineur et son apprenti. Alors que, sur d'autres planètes plus peuplées, les colons faisaient montre d'une méfiance à peine voilée envers les nouveaux arrivants (à plus forte raison lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Octodians grands, larges d'épaules et dotés de plusieurs paires de bras), ceux-ci l'avaient accueilli sans poser de questions.  
La colonie était un mélange improbable de toutes les races existantes. De braves gens, qui s'étaient éloignés autant que possible des planètes, de leurs gouvernements et des guerres qui se propageaient inlassablement d'un monde à l'autre. Ils avaient échoué sur une des frontières de ce que les cartes galactiques nommaient « la Mer de Rochers » et exploitaient les minéraux rares du champ d'astéroïdes. Le travail de mineur n'était pas facile tous les jours, loin de là, mais à force de persévérance, avec des matériaux d'occasion et deux ou trois industriels aventureux, ils avaient créé leur coin de paradis sur un gros planétoïde.  
C'était une utopie, avec ses hauts et ses bas, mais qui voulait se maintenir malgré les difficultés.

Quand le barman était arrivé, la fin se profilait déjà à l'horizon. L'Octodian n'avait rien d'un technicien, il ne s'y connaissait guère en maintenance de station spatiale et en terraformation, mais après avoir fêté son centième jour de présence, il avait compris que la colonie courait à sa perte.  
Trop de dépenses. Manque d'entretien. Toutes les installations atmosphériques, si coûteuses à remplacer, cessaient de fonctionner les unes après les autres.  
Sans bouclier d'ozone, les radiations cosmiques bombarderaient la ville. Sans générateur, l'air s'échapperait dans l'espace. Sans air...  
Les colons les plus fortunés avaient fui à bord de leurs propres navires. Le gouverneur avait minimisé l'importance des dégâts, mais devant l'imminence de la catastrophe, il avait fait face à ses responsabilités (un bon point pour lui, de l'avis du barman) et s'était endetté pour affréter des vaisseaux d'évacuation.  
Deux. Des cargos de moyen tonnage. Tout ce que pouvait offrir une trésorerie exsangue.  
Et près de six mille habitants à évacuer.  
Même en tassant bien, tout le monde n'avait pu obtenir sa place.  
Il y avait eu des émeutes.  
Il y avait eu des morts ; des civils qui avaient été piétinés, des excités que la centaine de soldats gouvernementaux avait abattu. Des comptes avaient été réglés dans l'ombre, d'autres l'avaient été en plein jour – avec tous les dommages collatéraux que cela impliquait. Et, comme toujours dans les situations de crise, il y avait eu la panique, les pillages et les incendies. Il y avait eu l'état d'urgence, le couvre-feu et les blindés dans la rue.  
Puis il y avait eu le tirage au sort, et l'embarquement : il manquait environ mille places à bord des vaisseaux – les grands perdants de cette loterie macabre. Ceux qui étaient partis n'avaient emporté que les vêtements qu'ils portaient pour alléger le chargement au maximum, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. L'un des vaisseaux avait même failli ne jamais décoller, à cause de la surcharge...

Le barman avait donné sa place à une mère de famille enceinte.  
Il soupira. Il n'avait pas l'intention de finir sur ce planétoïde et, contrairement aux colons, il savait qu'il pouvait profiter d'autres moyens de transport que les vaisseaux du gouvernement. Dès le début des émeutes, il avait donc utilisé un transmetteur à triple cryptage qu'il gardait en réserve pour les coups durs. L'appareil émettait un signal unique préenregistré mais il n'était malheureusement pas conçu pour recevoir quoi que ce soit. Le barman était plutôt confiant quant au devenir de son message (il serait reçu et traité) ; c'était le temps de réponse qui l'inquiétait un peu. D'après les communications officielles, l'atmosphère tiendrait encore quatre à six jours, mais en pratique... Bon sang ! Le timing allait être serré !

Les gens sortaient peu à peu de leur apathie et tentaient sans conviction de reprendre leurs activités habituelles. Au centre de la place, un attroupement s'était formé. Le barman se rapprocha. Le gouverneur essayait d'insuffler un peu de courage à ce qui restait de ses citoyens.

— Nos vaisseaux feront un deuxième voyage dès qu'ils auront débarqué leurs passagers, affirmait-il avec le plus d'optimisme dont il pouvait faire preuve. Et n'oubliez pas que notre station de contrôle émet un message de détresse en continu. N'importe quel navire croisant dans les parages peut l'intercepter et nous porter secours !

Un chic type, ce gouverneur, pensa le barman. Plus intègre que les politiciens des planètes centrales, en tout cas, lesquels se seraient enfuis depuis longtemps dans leurs jets de luxe. Lui avait refusé de partir avant que tous les habitants de son planétoïde ne soient évacués. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il avait le sens du devoir.  
Et celui du sacrifice...

— _Personne_ ne croise jamais dans ce quadrant paumé, maugréa un gars à droite du barman. Et l'atmosphère ne tiendra jamais jusqu'au retour des vaisseaux, contrairement à ce que le gouvernement veut nous faire croire.  
— L'espoir fait vivre, répondit un deuxième.  
— Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir comment il te fera vivre dans le vide spatial ! ricana le premier.

L'Octodian les observa du coin de l'œil. S'ils en venaient aux mains, la situation pouvait dégénérer en un instant – tout le monde avait les nerfs à vifs. Les deux hommes semblaient cependant avoir épuisé leur combativité à travers cet échange.

— Tu me payes un verre, Bob ? demanda un habitué du Metal.

Le barman leva un sourcil.

— Attends... Je suis propriétaire d'un bar. Je _vends_ mes boissons. Depuis quand je dois _payer_ mes clients ?  
— Bah, qui paye qui, quelle importance ? Pour ce que ça va servir, de toute façon...  
— Et puis, 'reste peu de temps pour épuiser tes stocks, pas vrai ? renchérit un autre.

Le barman céda avec un sourire.

— Okay, lâcha-t-il. Tournée générale.

—

La nouvelle s'était répandue en ville presque aussi vite que les annonces officielles sur l'état de l'atmosphère : le patron du Metal Bloody Saloon faisait une distribution gratuite. Résultat, le bar était bondé – en plein après-midi.  
Le barman servit un énième verre de whisky. Il était en train de réaliser le meilleur chiffre d'affaire de toute sa carrière... si seulement il avait _vendu_ toutes ces boissons. Ah, bah. Perdu pour perdu...  
Entre deux gorgées, le buveur de whisky exposait ses théories « de survie »... que ses voisins s'empressaient de démonter. L'homme ne s'était cependant pas encore découragé.

— Et les scaphandres de la maintenance ? demandait-il à personne en particulier. Il doit en rester des centaines dans les locaux techniques !  
— Ouais, génial. Comme ça, tu gagnes un sursis de quatre heures. Peut-être cinq, si tu respires une fois sur deux.  
— Bon, okay... Euh... Mais si je rassemble toutes les unités d'air que je peux trouver ? Dès que j'en épuise une, je la change et hop ! C'est reparti pour quatre heures !  
— Ah oui, c'est mieux. Tu vas te retrouver tout seul dans ton scaphandre, au beau milieu de ce qui restera de la colonie et avec une ribambelle de bouteilles d'oxygène.  
— Et alors ? Pas mal, non ? Je pourrai au moins tenir jusqu'au retour des vaisseaux !  
— Et comment tu vas faire pour te nourrir ?  
— Euh...  
— Ha ! Si tu ne deviens pas fou dans ton scaphandre, tu mourras de soif en quelques jours. Super. Je préfère encore une fin rapide.

Le barman, lui, préférait ne pas intervenir dans la conversation. Bien que, dans son cas, l'idée du scaphandre n'était pas si mauvaise : il était quasi sûr que son « taxi » serait là avant les vaisseaux du gouvernement, et donc avant qu'il ne soit mort de déshydratation...

—

Le bar ne désemplit pas tant que la dernière bouteille d'alcool ne fut pas vidée. Le calme ne revint qu'au petit matin.  
Le barman était déjà à pied d'œuvre, balais, seaux et serpillères dans les mains (même si, en l'occurrence, un lance-flammes eût été plus approprié). D'aucuns auraient tout laissé en plan – après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le bar avait de l'avenir sur ce planétoïde – mais l'Octodian avait toujours considéré qu'un plancher rutilant permettait de différencier le Metal Bloody Saloon d'un bouge putride et ne comptait pas renoncer à ses habitudes sous prétexte que la fin du monde approchait.  
Il était donc très occupé à balayer à l'extérieur les derniers ivrognes et cadavres de bouteilles lorsqu'il s'aperçut d'un changement subtil dans l'atmosphère. Il mit néanmoins plusieurs minutes à l'identifier.  
Un sifflement. Tenace.  
Un réacteur.  
Une fois que l'attention s'était focalisée dessus, il devenait impossible de ne pas le remarquer. Les colons commençaient d'ailleurs à sortir de chez eux en tendant l'oreille.

— Qui fait fonctionner ce _putain_ de réacteur ? grogna un vieillard. L'heure est aux économies, nom de dieu !  
— C'est impossible ! répondit une voix de femme en écho. Toutes les installations ont été stoppées !

De toute façon, le sifflement ne ressemblait en rien au ronronnement habituel des générateurs du planétoïde.  
Un vaisseau, pensaient tous les colons, le nez en l'air, scrutant avidement le ciel pour distinguer la moindre traînée de vapeur, le moindre éclat métallique ou n'importe quel signe de présence.  
Un bouclier d'invisibilité, pensa le barman en se remémorant les caractéristiques de son « taxi ». C'était la solution la plus logique : le bruit était à présent trop fort pour être confondu avec une installation de la colonie. Il était également trop fort pour que le supposé vaisseau se trouve encore dans les hautes couches de l'atmosphère.  
« Il est en phase finale d'atterrissage », comprit soudain le barman en même temps que toutes les implications de la manœuvre. Il jura, à la grande surprise des colons à portée d'oreilles. Il devait trouver le gouverneur.  
La ville était heureusement petite et le palais gouvernemental ne se situait qu'à deux blocs d'immeubles du Metal Bloody Saloon. Le barman arriva hors d'haleine au pied des marches du palais au moment où le gouverneur, alerté par le bruit, sortait voir de quoi il en retournait. Et à l'instant précis où le vaisseau stoppait son dispositif de camouflage – un chronométrage quasi surnaturel, mais il y avait longtemps que le barman ne s'étonnait plus de rien.

— Oh mon dieu, gémit une jeune femme.

Le barman ignora la secrétaire effarouchée et se planta devant le gouverneur. Il avait fait venir ce vaisseau, il se devait maintenant de gérer la crise. Question d'honneur.

— Voici notre salut, monsieur, déclara-t-il tout de go.

Le gouverneur haussa un sourcil sceptique.

— Vous êtes... ? demanda-t-il.  
— C'est le patron du bar de la place Principale, lui souffla un des bureaucrates qui l'accompagnaient. Un Octodian, ajouta-t-il comme si ce n'était pas évident.

L'information n'impressionna pas le gouverneur, lequel était remonté de quelques marches afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le spatioport, et semblait beaucoup plus intéressé par le vaisseau qui finissait de s'y poser que par les antécédents génétiques du barman.

— Que la garde se tienne parée à intervenir, ordonna le gouverneur à ses sbires.

Mmh. S'il comptait décourager le barman en l'ignorant, il se trompait. L'Octodian fit les gros yeux aux assistants, écarta poliment (mais fermement) les gardes du corps et reprit sa place devant le champ de vision du gouverneur.

— Monsieur, vous ne m'avez pas écouté, protesta-t-il.

Le gouverneur écarta l'objection d'un geste agacé.

— Ma priorité actuelle est de m'assurer de la sécurité de mes administrés. Je me préoccuperai de vos élucubrations plus tard...  
— Vous _ne m'écoutez pas_ ! insista le barman. Il faut que vous rassembliez tout le monde et que vous vous prépariez à embarquer ! Ce vaisseau vient pour nous !

« Enfin, surtout pour moi », songea-t-il, mais il traiterait ce détail plus tard. Un problème à la fois, telle était sa devise.  
Il envisagea de secouer le gouverneur de la même manière qu'il martyrisait son shaker à cocktails afin que l'information lui entre bien dans le crâne, mais les gardes du corps pourraient mal le prendre.

Le gouverneur eut une moue dubitative tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur le vaisseau. C'était un vaisseau connu, célèbre même, qui n'avait pas à proprement parler la réputation de venir évacuer les colons en détresse sur les planétoïdes. Son équipage s'adonnait à diverses activités de piraterie avec enthousiasme d'un bout à l'autre des territoires explorés, voire plus loin si l'on en croyait les légendes de comptoir.  
Son capitaine faisait partie des criminels les plus recherchés. Les offres de récompense se retrouvaient partout – et il y avait longtemps que le montant était devenu franchement indécent.  
Le barman le considérait comme un de ses meilleurs amis.

— Vous plaisantez ? finit par lâcher le gouverneur.

Le barman hésita quelques secondes.

— C'est moi qui l'ai appelé, avoua-t-il.

Il était des lieux où il fallait être prudent lorsque l'on admettait ce genre d'accointances. Cependant, les forces de l'ordre d'ici ressemblaient peu aux fédéraux, lesquels sévissaient surtout sur les planètes centrales. Le barman estimait par conséquent que le risque de se faire descendre sans sommation sous prétexte qu'il « connaissait le pirate le plus dangereux de l'époque » était assez faible.  
Les gens autour de lui se raidirent néanmoins comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il se métamorphose en quelque chose de méchant, couteau entre les dents, et qu'il égorge l'un d'entre eux en ricanant.  
Bien évidemment, il ne se passa rien et le gouverneur se décida à reprendre la parole.

— Vous avez des relations avec... _eux_ ? demanda-t-il sèchement.  
— En effet. Et il me semble que vous êtes assez mal placé pour faire la fine bouche. Vous avez besoin d'un vaisseau pour quitter cet endroit, asséna le barman. Et bien, le voilà.

Le barman agita négligemment un bras.

— Notez que vous avez le choix : vous pouvez dire à vos citoyens « ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous défendre contre ce pirate, personne ne pourra nous empêcher de mourir ici » ou « je comprends que vous puissiez avoir peur, mais je vais discuter avec lui et voir s'il ne peut pas nous emmener ».  
— Évidemment, vu sous cet angle... soupira le gouverneur.

Le politicien scruta les traits de l'Octodian, un reste de méfiance dans le regard.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que nous ne serons pas vendus comme esclaves sur une planète autonome ?  
— Mmm... Pas leur genre, rétorqua le barman.  
— Bon, très bien, céda le gouverneur.

Il descendit les marches en entraînant le barman et prit résolument la direction du spatioport.

— Préparez une annonce pour demander à tous de se regrouper sur la place Principale, lança-t-il à l'assistant le plus proche.  
— Euh... Bien, monsieur, mais vous...  
— Je vais tenter de négocier un ticket de départ, répondit le gouverneur. Au moindre problème, déployez la garde.

Il agrippa un bras du barman.

— Parce que, pour être tout à fait franc avec vous, souffla-t-il à l'Octodian, je ne crois pas _une seule seconde_ que ce pirate se soit déplacé pour sauver un wagon de colons...

—

Le barman avait certes eu la chance de monter à bord du vaisseau pirate (et d'en ressortir, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde), il avait même rencontré son capitaine plusieurs fois sans aucun dommages, mais il ne s'était jamais approché de la coque d'aussi près depuis l'extérieur. C'était moins impressionnant lorsqu'on entrait par un sas d'abordage.

— J'espère que vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites, murmura le gouverneur.

« Oui, moi aussi », pensa le barman. La porte du hangar latéral était ouverte – et à dix mètres du sol ; si on ne lui envoyait pas une rampe d'accès, il allait avoir des difficultés à monter.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? cria le barman.

Ça bougeait, là-haut. Il y eu un grincement horrible, puis la rampe se déplia – de l'avis du barman, l'installation méritait un peu d'huile dans ses articulations ; les pirates ne devaient pas s'en servir souvent.

— On ferait mieux de partir, fit le gouverneur d'une voix blanche.  
— Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'une porte qui grince ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un château hanté !

Le gouverneur grimaça, peu rassuré.

— Je crois qu'on vient, ajouta-t-il.

En effet.  
Celui qui faisait trembler l'armée, les polices planétaires et les gens normalement constitués en général s'avança lentement vers eux. Le barman le considéra d'un œil critique tandis que le gouverneur semblait se liquéfier à côté de lui. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que le capitaine pirate n'était pas prêt de renoncer à ses entrées en scène théâtrales, je fais résonner mes éperons sur le sol métallique, j'ai l'air méchant, et tu as vu comme ma cape prend bien le vent ?  
Le barman avait toujours trouvé cela totalement puéril, mais bon, ça impressionnait le commun des mortels, alors...  
Le pirate s'arrêta à deux mètres d'eux, légèrement en surplomb (toujours ses effets de style, pff...), jeta un regard froidement méprisant au gouverneur, puis interrogea le barman d'un simple mouvement de sourcil.  
Harlock... Il n'avait guère changé depuis la dernière fois. Peut-être ses traits étaient-ils un peu plus durs, mais pour qui le connaissait il restait ce jeune homme parti en quête d'aventures et de liberté, des années plus tôt.

Le barman sourit. Il pouvait commencer leur immuable rituel de retrouvailles.

— Salut, gamin. Content de voir que tu n'arrives pas en retard.

Le barman observa le gouverneur prendre une teinte verte fascinante et Harlock pincer les lèvres d'un air agacé. Aha ! Il l'avait coincé, ce pirate ! Soit le capitaine prononçait la réponse traditionnelle et par conséquent risquait de décrédibiliser son aura « je suis froid et méchant » auprès du gouverneur, soit... euh... En fin de compte ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.  
Finalement – heureusement –, Harlock décida d'ignorer le gouverneur.

— Bob. Ne m'appelle pas « gamin ».  
— Bah, tu sais que ça me fait plaisir. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude.

Le pirate grommela une phrase indistincte dans laquelle il devait probablement maudire les Octodians, puis traita le problème avec l'efficacité qui le caractérisait – à savoir, il passa sans transition au sujet suivant.

— Monte. On redécolle tout de suite.

Apparemment, Harlock avait jugé inutile de se renseigner sur l'envie qu'aurait pu avoir le barman d'emporter ses affaires, fermer son bar ou peut-être dire au revoir à quelques amis. Il semblait aussi avoir décrété que le gouverneur n'existait pas. Ce qui était embêtant, somme toute, car le barman savait combien il pouvait être difficile de faire changer ce gamin d'avis une fois qu'il s'était mis une idée en tête (qu'elle soit stupide ou pas, d'ailleurs).  
Le gouverneur, quant à lui, inspira profondément pour se donner le courage de signaler sa présence au pirate. Lorsqu'il se jeta à l'eau, sa voix était presque ferme.

— Monsieur... Euh... Capitaine, commença le gouverneur. Au nom des colons que j'ai l'honneur de représenter, je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir répondu à notre message de détresse.

À bien y réfléchir, c'était probablement la meilleure approche que l'on pouvait choisir. Harlock détestait qu'on lui force la main ; considérer que sa venue était volontaire et non pas réclamer son aide était une bonne stratégie.

— Mes forces militaires se tiennent à votre disposition afin que vous puissiez assurer la sécurité des personnels pendant l'embarquement et le transfert, continua le gouverneur.

Le barman ne dit mot et nota l'infime hésitation dans le regard du capitaine pirate comme il assimilait l'information. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'Harlock n'ait aucune idée de ce que le gouverneur pouvait être en train de raconter : le signal préenregistré envoyé par le barman mentionnait simplement « urgence, venir me chercher » ainsi que les coordonnées de l'émission, mais il n'avait été prévu nulle part de préciser le « pourquoi ». En outre, étant donné le mode opératoire habituel de l'Arcadia, le vaisseau avait dû quitter le warp au dernier moment et n'avait probablement pas été capable de réceptionner le message de détresse gouvernemental avant d'entrer dans l'atmosphère.

S'ensuivirent une bonne dizaine de secondes de silence, pénibles pour le gouverneur qui transpirait à grosses gouttes, inconfortables pour Harlock qui se rendait bien compte qu'une donnée lui avait échappé (mais qui ne se mettrait pas en position de faiblesse en l'avouant), et plutôt amusantes pour le barman qui faisait durer le plaisir.  
Enfin bref. Ils n'allaient pas non plus y passer la journée.

— L'installation atmosphérique va lâcher dans peu de temps, expliqua le barman au pirate. Puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir dépanner tous les gens bloqués ici.  
— Vous ne pouviez pas utiliser des cargos civils ? répliqua Harlock.  
— Déjà partis. Pas assez de places. Trop tard pour en affréter d'autres, répondit le barman, laconique.

Harlock laissa passer une nouvelle poignée de secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

— Je ne prends pas de passagers, trancha-t-il sèchement.

Le barman entendit nettement le gouverneur réprimer un hoquet de terreur pure : le cheminement de ses pensées devait avoir complété la phrase par quelque chose se rapprochant de « et je viens pour piller la ville et tout brûler ». Le politicien allait passer en mode « supplications désespérées » d'un instant à l'autre ; aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le barman souhaitait éviter d'en arriver là. Le gouverneur s'était battu vaillamment pour cette colonie et ne méritait pas de s'abaisser à ramper devant un pirate, fût-il renommé.  
Et tant pis pour l'ego d'Harlock.  
C'était le moment de mettre en place sa stratégie « moi, j'demande rien, mais je te fais bien comprendre que moralement, tu vas être obligé de prendre une décision qui est exactement l'inverse de ce que tu viens de dire ».

— Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu m'acceptes moi, déclara négligemment le barman. Fais ce que tu veux avec cette ville, mais j'espère que tu ne me forceras pas à regarder ses habitants s'asphyxier quand l'atmosphère se fera la malle. J'connais pas mal de gens bien, ici...

Le pirate eut une moue peinée.

— C'est mesquin d'attaquer sur ce terrain...  
— D'autant plus que les codes de navigation spatiale sont très clairs sur le comportement qu'il convient d'adopter en cas d'appels de détresse, continua le barman.

Le truc, c'était de laisser croire au capitaine pirate qu'il gardait la _liberté_ du choix final. Ça fonctionnait à tous les coups : Harlock restait très attaché à son idéal de sacro-sainte liberté – à une époque, le barman pouvait lui faire avaler n'importe quoi à condition de commencer son argumentaire par « tu es libre de... ».  
Ce n'était plus le cas, évidemment (l'expérience était passée par là). En conséquence, Harlock croisa les bras et prit l'expression butée de celui qui ne changera pas d'avis même s'il vient de s'apercevoir qu'il a tort. Et il adressa au passage un regard du genre « que faites-vous encore ici » au gouverneur, lequel ne s'y trompa pas et commença un mouvement de repli.  
Si le barman avait été certain de disposer du temps nécessaire, il serait retourné à son bar et aurait laissé décanter toute l'affaire quelques jours – jusqu'à ce qu'Harlock ait trouvé un compromis honorable pour changer d'avis sans perdre la face – mais en l'occurrence ils étaient un peu pressés.

— Okay... soupira l'Octodian. Nous savons tous les deux comment cela va se terminer, alors je propose de laisser tomber les discussions préliminaires et de commencer à embarquer les colons.  
— Je n'ai pas _accepté_ d'embarquer qui que ce soit, il me semble, rétorqua froidement le pirate. Si j'avais su que tu voudrais partir avec tes petits camarades, je t'aurais laissé moisir sur ton foutu planétoïde plutôt que de traverser la moitié de la galaxie pour venir te chercher.  
— Oh, ça va, hein ? Tu sais _très bien_ ce que tu as à faire, alors mets ta fierté de côté et embarque-moi ces gens. J'ose espérer qu'il te reste quand même _un peu_ de sens moral.  
— Hmpf.  
— Tu t'en remettras, finit le barman.

Harlock agita un bras nerveusement tandis que l'idée d'éliminer le problème à coups de canon lui traversait clairement l'esprit.

— D'accord ! concéda-t-il avec un regard appuyé au barman qui signifiait « tu me paieras ça ». D'accord. Va chercher tes bagages et tes amis, pendant ce temps je fais préparer des cabines passagers.

Sur ces mots, le pirate fit volte-face et remonta sur la rampe d'accès de son vaisseau. Ledit vaisseau avait encore tous ses systèmes propulsifs sous tension et devait pouvoir décoller dans la minute. Le gouverneur jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au barman. Il semblait qu'il restait un dernier détail à régler.  
Trois fois rien.

— J'pense que tu peux commencer par éteindre tes moteurs, reprit Bob. Ça va prendre un peu de temps que pour tout le monde s'installe chez toi...

Harlock se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

— Je croyais que vous étiez pressés ? Vous vous installerez quand on aura décollé !

Le gouverneur s'éclaircit la gorge, conscient qu'il allait transmettre une information douloureuse.

— Nous devons répartir correctement l'embarquement des neuf cent soixante-trois personnes répertoriées sur nos listes, fit-il. Si nous agissons dans la précipitation, nous augmentons le risque d'accidents.  
— Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de... commença Harlock pendant que son cerveau enregistrait le chiffre que le gouverneur lui avait donné. _Combien_ ?


	2. Un peu à l'étroit ici, non ?

**Le barman, les pirates et un coin de paradis**  
_Metal in Arcadia_

—

Chapitre 2  
_Il y a tout l'espace qu'il faut dehors, mais c'est encore moins vivable qu'ici._

Curieusement, et une fois qu'Harlock eut digéré le fait qu'il ne venait pas chercher un Octodian, ni même un Octodian et son cercle d'amis, mais un Octodian et peu moins de mille personnes (c'était soit ça, soit il tuait tout le monde ; il était peut-être psychopathe mais pas encore à ce point), l'embarquement se déroula sans incident notable. Du moins pour les colons. Du côté des pirates, en revanche, la situation se révéla plus ardue à gérer qu'un simple abordage – les pauvres n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir passer autant de monde.  
Le barman avait donc jeté son sac de voyage dans le mess de l'équipage (autant être à proximité du circuit de distribution des repas), puis était revenu proposer son aide pour guider les réfugiés, trier les bagages ou rassurer les mères de famille.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. Je reconnais que le capitaine Harlock a mauvais caractère, mais il ne s'attaque pas aux populations désarmées.  
— Mais... je ne suis... même pas... humaine... sanglotait la femme. Il ne me... sauvera pas...  
— Mais si, mais si... Il n'a pas de préjugés envers les _civils_. Ce sont les militaires qu'il ne supporte pas. Y compris les militaires humains, d'ailleurs.

Le barman tapota gentiment l'épaule de la femme avant de s'éloigner vers le bout de la file d'attente lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Harlock le fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance. Il voulait essayer d'éviter le capitaine pirate jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit terminée (et jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'Harlock ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur des mille passagers qu'il était forcé d'embarquer).  
Derrière un groupe de vieillards qui s'occupaient en jouant aux cartes, un homme échevelé s'accrochait à... un piano ? Houlà. Il faudrait qu'il renonce à son instrument avant de croiser le chemin d'Harlock, sinon ça n'allait pas arranger l'humeur du gamin.

— C'est tout ce que je possède ! gémissait l'homme.  
— Oui, mais...  
— Un instrument ancien ! D'une valeur inestimable !

... et qui avait fini par attirer l'attention d'Harlock – bien que le pirate semblait en avoir initialement après le barman, mais celui-ci n'allait pas se plaindre de ce répit.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? demanda Harlock.  
— Un piano, monsieur le capitaine.  
— Je vois bien ! Et s'il est ici, c'est que vous pensez pouvoir l'emporter avec vous ?  
— Euh... Tout à fait. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres bagages ! ajouta l'homme avec espoir.  
— Hors de question.

Le propriétaire du piano ne put développer d'autres arguments. Harlock dégaina son cosmodragon sans prévenir et explosa l'objet du litige, réduisant le piano en un petit tas de bois de chauffage, parfait pour une cheminée mais totalement inutile pour la musique.

— Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il eu l'idée saugrenue d'amener un piano, une armoire ou tout autre meuble encombrant ? cria Harlock à la cantonade.

Les colons rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules lorsque le pirate passa une rangée de candidats au départ en revue, arme au poing.

— Ça, c'est quoi ? fit-il sèchement en désignant une malle derrière laquelle se terraient un couple et ses deux enfants.  
— Ce ne sont que nos vêtements... hésita le père.  
— Réduisez le volume. Un sac par personne. Cette taille-là, répliqua Harlock en même temps qu'il pointait le canon de son arme sur le bagage d'une vieille dame, laquelle poussa un cri de saisissement. Et faites passer le mot ! termina-t-il.

Puis le capitaine revint vers le barman.

— Rends-toi utile plutôt que de discuter avec tes amis, et va à l'intérieur faire du rangement dans les locaux techniques de l'avant.  
— Manque de place ?  
— L'Arcadia est un vaisseau de guerre, pas un cargo de transport ! Si je condamne les locaux sensibles contenant des systèmes d'armes, des ordinateurs ou des munitions, il ne reste plus que les coursives et les postes de l'équipage ! Et je ne peux pas caser _tout ça_ – le pirate fit un large mouvement englobant les réfugiés – dans mes coursives !

Le barman ne discuta pas. Harlock semblait énervé, ce qui était compréhensible, et certaines crispations de mâchoires et autres tics semblaient faire état d'une vague envie de meurtre, ce qui pouvait se révéler dangereux, à la longue.  
L'Octodian suivit donc docilement le capitaine pirate jusqu'au pied de la rampe d'accès, qui avait été transformé pour l'occasion en « point d'enregistrement obligatoire avant de monter », et autour duquel gravitaient le médecin du bord (afin d'orienter les éventuels blessés/malades vers l'infirmerie), le second (le célèbre Tochiro Oyama, un authentique génie, qui avait selon la rumeur construit l'Arcadia dans les égouts – le barman n'avait jamais cessé de trouver ça louche), la navigatrice blonde (qui avait un faible pour son capitaine, si les souvenirs du barman étaient exacts), deux pirates inconnus au bataillon (le taux de renouvellement de l'équipage devait être plus important que ce qu'il pensait), ainsi que le gouverneur.

— Kei, où en est-on ? demanda Harlock à sa navigatrice.  
— Nous avons embarqué... cinq cent quatre-vingt-sept personnes, capitaine, répondit la jeune femme en consultant une unité portable.  
— Et nous avons presque rempli tous les locaux disponibles, captain ! intervint un des deux pirates. On ne pourra jamais prendre tout le monde !

Le gouverneur se tordit les mains de désespoir, mais Harlock balaya l'objection d'un geste.

— Voyez avec Tochiro pour dégager les locaux de l'avant, ordonna-t-il au pirate qui avait protesté.  
— Mais on s'en sert pour le stockage... commença l'homme.

Harlock haussa un sourcil.

— Justement ! répliqua-t-il. Le stockage de quoi ? C'est le moment de faire le tri ! Les torpilles et les missiles sont entreposés dans deux soutes différentes, chacune à moitié pleine : transvasez les torpilles dans la salle des missiles ou l'inverse, mais libérez-moi une des deux soutes ! Pour le reste, je suis persuadé que les trois quarts des caisses contiennent du matériel dont seul Tochiro connaît l'utilité... Alors voyez avec lui, emmenez cet Octodian et virez tout le bric-à-brac qui ne sert à rien !  
— Euh... à vos ordres, capitaine.

Les deux pirates et l'Octodian s'empressèrent de déguerpir.  
Le barman jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule : même si le déroulé de l'embarquement donnait une impression de chaos non maîtrisé, Bob restait confiant dans la réussite de l'opération. Le gamin saurait surmonter les difficultés logistiques : ce n'était pas sa première évacuation de réfugiés – il avait fait un certain nombre de trajets du même genre à la fin du conflit qui avait vu la défaite des Forces Solaires, et dans des conditions autrement plus délicates.  
Avant de disparaître dans les entrailles de l'Arcadia, le barman eut encore le temps d'apercevoir Harlock décider trois personnes à abandonner la moitié de leurs bagages rien qu'en les regardant (il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression du pirate, mais ça ne devait sûrement pas être aimable), et capta des bribes de sa conversation avec Tochiro. Le petit ingénieur à lunettes avait mal apprécié la critique sur son « bric-à-brac », ce à quoi Harlock était apparemment en train de répondre par « et quels sont les jets que je peux débarquer ? »  
Ouaip. Les pirates auraient besoin de ses bras d'Octodian pour vider tout ce qu'Harlock leur ordonnerait de laisser sur place.

—

Ils avaient finalement débarqué cinq jets et demi, un truc à trois roues pas très stable, un jeu de cinquante chaises que personne ne se souvenait avoir rangé à cet endroit, neuf cadres métalliques très lourds et une vingtaine de caisses, ce qui avait manifestement brisé le cœur de Tochiro mais laissé Harlock de marbre.  
Le capitaine était quant à lui resté superviser l'embarquement des colons. Par voie de conséquence, les protestations du genre « c'est le vase de ma grand-mère », « je ne pars pas sans mon ordinateur super puissant » ou « cette collection de tableaux a beaucoup de valeur » furent réduites à néant et le temps gagné pour installer chaque réfugié à bord fut significatif.

L'Octodian avait été de son côté expulsé du mess par la cuisinière (« vous n'y pensez pas, c'est déjà suffisamment le bordel ici »), et s'était vu octroyé en échange un recoin dans un cagibi exigu situé au dessus des moteurs principaux. Il faisait chaud, c'était inconfortable, et s'il n'entendait pas les discussions de la dizaine de soldats gouvernementaux qui partageaient la pièce avec lui, c'était parce que le bruit des réacteurs couvrait le tout.  
Il soupçonnait Harlock de l'avoir fait exprès.

Quitte à subir le bruit des moteurs, le barman était donc descendu en machine pour le décollage : la compagnie des mécaniciens de l'Arcadia serait plus plaisante que celle des soldats légèrement anxieux quant à leur devenir (d'autant que le barman avait pris un malin plaisir à leur rappeler la ligne de conduite habituelle de ces pirates envers les forces de l'ordre).  
Et il était quasi sûr de ne pas y croiser Harlock.

— Vous ne craignez pas la surcharge ? risqua le barman alors qu'une voix féminine tombant des haut-parleurs de l'Arcadia les avertissait du décollage imminent.  
— Oh, non. Ce ne sont pas quelques centaines de colons qui vont gêner les moteurs, répondit le chef machine. L'Arcadia perdra peut-être un peu de manœuvrabilité, mais cela ne devrait pas être rédhibitoire pour la diriger.

Le chef haussa les épaules.

— D'autant que le capitaine serait capable de faire voler un fer à repasser, ajouta-t-il. Non, j'ai surtout peur pour les systèmes auxiliaires.  
— C'est-à-dire ?  
— L'air. Les générateurs d'oxygène et leurs filtres sont prévus pour un équipage de cent personnes.  
— Oh.

Effectivement, avec dix fois plus de personnes à bord, cela pourrait peut-être poser problème.

— Le trajet vers la planète la plus proche ne dure que quatre jours, reprit le barman d'un ton calme et bien qu'il finissait par se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû attendre les vaisseaux du gouvernement. Ça tiendra.  
— Yep. C'est ce qu'a dit le capitaine. Mais les générateurs n'étaleront pas la charge aussi longtemps.  
— Même si vous poussez la puissance ?

Le chef machine le gratifia d'un sourire ironique.

— Vous devez bien vous entendre avec Harlock, n'est-ce pas ? Vous posez les mêmes questions stupides, tous les deux.

Le barman grogna une protestation même si, parallèlement, il était assez flatté d'être comparé à Harlock. Allez, encore un effort et l'équipage de l'Arcadia le considèrerait comme le mentor de leur capitaine, et le gamin n'avait pas fini de lui en vouloir.  
Le chef lui donna une bourrade amicale avant de se réintéresser à ses machines.

— Si je pousse la puissance, les condensateurs vont griller, expliqua-t-il. Mais, comme me l'a demandé notre capitaine, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil, je tiens les pièces de rechange à portée de main...

—

Après les calculs de trajectoire, la réévaluation des performances de l'Arcadia et le début d'incendie dans le local du générateur d'oxygène de la tranche milieu tribord, la durée de trajet fut finalement allongée d'un jour.  
Le barman, toujours soucieux de rester à proximité des sources d'approvisionnement en nourriture, était retourné proposer ses services à la cuisinière, laquelle était confrontée à de sérieux problèmes de logistique.  
La cuisinière accepta l'aide de l'Octodian avec plaisir, et tous deux s'attelèrent au casse-tête du volume de bouches à nourrir. Suite à une rapide étude des stocks, le barman s'aperçut avec étonnement que les soutes de l'Arcadia étaient capables de fournir une ration calorique à peu près décente à tous les réfugiés pour la durée du voyage (à condition, bien sûr, de coupler les vivres dits « frais » aux synthétiseurs de nourriture, ce qui signifiait que le mélange obtenu serait certes protéinique mais loin d'être appétissant), et que les installations automatiques de la cuisine acceptaient sans rechigner de produire un volume suffisant de « rata » à peu près mangeable avec les ingrédients fournis.

En revanche, la distribution relevait du parcours du combattant. Le barman avait par conséquent réquisitionné une dizaine de colons selon une méthode que n'aurait pas reniée Harlock, leur avait affecté à chacun une marmite et un secteur du vaisseau, et passait quasiment tout son temps à slalomer entre les réfugiés entassés un peu partout afin de vérifier que les rations étaient réparties équitablement.  
Parallèlement, il en profitait pour détecter d'éventuelles sources d'ennuis et désamorcer les conflits qui ne manquaient pas de naître avec autant de promiscuité : il possédait un don naturel pour calmer les esprits les plus échauffés... probablement parce qu'il mesurait une bonne tête de plus que tout le monde. À moins que ce ne soit à cause de tous ses bras.  
Il prêtait toutefois une oreille attentive et compatissante aux réfugiés avec l'expérience que conférait son métier de barman, habitué à écouter ses clients lui raconter les embûches de leur vie par dessus le comptoir. Dans la mesure du possible, il tentait de résoudre leurs soucis.  
« Pourrai-je avoir une couverture supplémentaire, de l'eau, il fait trop chaud, je ne supporte plus ces marmots braillards, je veux changer de place, pourquoi ne va-t-on pas plus vite ? »... Dans la mesure du possible.  
Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

C'était éprouvant, mais, contrairement aux membres d'équipage, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper du bon fonctionnement du vaisseau. L'Arcadia pouvait certes s'opposer à une flotte entière, mais son blindage était impuissant face à un surplus de passagers. Ses moteurs semblaient tenir, mais ils étaient bien les seuls : mécaniquement, le vaisseau souffrait.  
Les évènements impromptus se succédaient sans temps mort et parfois même simultanément. Une fois sur deux, il s'agissait d'un générateur d'oxygène qui déclarait forfait. Dans ces cas-là, le délai de réparation devait être réduit au minimum pour éviter la surcharge des autres installations de renouvellement d'air.  
Généralement et quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, il y avait toujours un pirate qui courait vers l'un des six générateurs d'oxygène du bord afin d'en changer un contacteur / condensateur / circuit imprimé grillé. Le reste du temps, il fallait remplacer les filtres des ventilateurs qui s'encrassaient plus vite qu'on ne pouvait en faire le tour, déboucher les canalisations d'eaux usées, réparer un robot cuisinier, changer un joint, colmater une fuite d'huile...  
Et, apparemment, pour ce qu'en avait compris le barman, il fallait également éviter de se faire prendre en chasse par des vaisseaux ennemis... c'est-à-dire n'importe quel vaisseau qui croiserait leur chemin, en fait.

—

Durant les deux premiers jours, le barman n'entraperçut Harlock que de façon sporadique, et jamais suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir entamer une conversation. Le gamin semblait très occupé, voire débordé, voire, pour un observateur attentif et averti, légèrement dépassé par les évènements, mais le barman savait que c'était de la médisance gratuite de sa part et n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention d'approfondir le sujet au risque de se faire éjecter par un sas.

Le troisième jour, il y eut tout d'abord un éboulement. Après enquête, il s'avéra que deux jeunes gens en étaient venus aux mains pour une sombre histoire de « ta valise empiète sur ma couverture ». L'un d'eux avait violemment plaqué l'autre contre un mur... sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mur, mais d'un pan de caisses hâtivement déménagées. Et mal arrimées.  
Au final, six personnes s'étaient retrouvées ensevelies sous une montagne de missiles de leurrage, heureusement inertes – les charges étaient restées dans la seule soute à munitions encore « sensible » et verrouillée à double tour. Par chance, il n'y avait pas eu de victimes, mais on comptait de nombreuses bosses et autres ecchymoses, huit bras et jambes cassés et une cage thoracique enfoncée. Il avait fallu plusieurs heures pour dégager le passage, les gens et ranger le désordre.  
Pendant ce temps et conformément à la loi immuable d'emmerdement maximum, le générateur d'oxygène arrière tribord avait décidé de rendre l'âme. Il avait par ailleurs profité de l'inattention de l'équipage – occupé avec ses missiles baladeurs sur l'avant – pour surcharger son collègue de bâbord, griller les relais et faire surchauffer toute l'installation de renouvellement d'air de l'arrière.  
Le local du générateur d'oxygène arrière bâbord était un peu plus vaste que les autres. Un colon qui s'était cru très malin avait pris ses quartiers à l'intérieur et posé ses affaires contre le capot de l'appareil. Lorsque le métal fut chauffé à blanc, les quelques vêtements s'enflammèrent sans crier gare, et des étincelles furent projetées sur du matériel électronique casé là faute de place. La pièce se transforma en fournaise invivable en quelques minutes à peine.

Le troisième jour, il y eut donc également un incendie.  
Le barman revenait de l'avant et conduisait les blessés de l'éboulement à l'infirmerie lorsque l'alarme automatique se déclencha. Il était par conséquent à proximité du sinistre. Harlock aussi.

— Bob ! cria le capitaine pirate lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Assure-toi qu'un passage est dégagé pour l'équipe d'intervention !

L'Octodian se fraya un chemin entre les passagers qui refluaient en sens inverse.

— Le matériel n'arrivera jamais assez vite, gamin, objecta-t-il. Avec « l'incident » des missiles qui se termine à peine, c'est le chaos dans les coursives !  
— Tu veux dire, pire qu'avant ? répliqua Harlock d'un ton où pointait le sarcasme.

Le barman préféra ne pas répondre. Visiblement, le capitaine n'avait pas traversé son vaisseau dans le sens de la longueur avant d'arriver jusqu'ici : en vérité, c'était _effectivement_ pire qu'avant. Mais ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée d'en informer le gamin _maintenant_.  
Le fait de devoir faire une croix sur une intervention directe ne perturba pas Harlock – il existait un moyen plus efficace de lutter contre les sinistres à bord d'un vaisseau spatial.

— Okay. Les clapets de ventilation sont fermés et la porte est verrouillée. J'appelle la passerelle pour qu'ils sassent sur l'extérieur.

L'incendie ferait moins le fier une fois qu'il serait exposé au vide.

— Mon frère ! cria soudain quelqu'un. Mon frère n'est pas sorti !

Évidemment c'eût été préférable qu'il ne reste personne à l'intérieur. Les êtres vivants supportaient assez mal qu'on les empêche de respirer, en général. Le barman croisa le regard d'Harlock.

— Et merde, jura celui-ci.

Le capitaine releva le col de sa cape et déverrouilla la porte.

— Eh ! Attends ! s'écria le barman. Il y a le feu, là-dedans !  
— Oui, je suis au courant. Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Une bouffée d'air chaud parcourut la coursive lorsqu'Harlock ouvrit la porte blindée. Le feu ne s'était pas suffisamment développé pour qu'ils doivent faire face à un retour de flamme plus dangereux, heureusement.

— Préviens les gars de la situation ! lança Harlock avant d'entrer. Et que la passerelle se tienne parée à sasser à mon signal !

Bob scruta la porte qui s'était refermée aussitôt après le passage du capitaine avec une moue soucieuse, et tenta d'estimer le temps qu'il faudrait au gamin pour faire le tour de la pièce, ramasser un blessé et revenir.  
Nom de dieu ! Il s'agissait d'un local technique de renouvellement d'air, pas d'une salle de bal ! Ce ne devrait être l'affaire de quelques secondes, mais celles-ci semblaient s'écouler à l'allure d'une tortue asthmatique.  
La patience du barman s'émoussa rapidement. Il était prêt de voler au secours de son ami (et peu importe les consignes qu'Harlock lui avait laissées), lorsqu'un groupe de pirates apparut au bout de la coursive.

— Bloquez la porte manuellement ! cria le premier. La commande d'évacuation d'air ne fonctionne pas tant que le local n'est pas étanche !

L'Octodian connut une demi-seconde de panique quand il imagina une scène du genre « j'explique à ces pirates que je n'ai pas empêché leur capitaine d'entrer dans un local en feu sans protections », mais Harlock ressortit au même instant, lui épargnant cette corvée pénible. Ce gosse était décidément très bon en gestion de timing dramatique.  
Fasciné, le barman nota par ailleurs qu'aucun pirate ne parut réellement étonné de voir leur capitaine émerger d'un incendie, ce qui en disait long sur le comportement d'Harlock au quotidien.

— J'crois que ta cape est en train de brûler, gamin, lâcha Bob tandis que le blessé qu'Harlock avait évacué était emmené sur un brancard et que, derrière eux, un bruit s'approchant de « ssschluuurp » indiquait que le local se dépressurisait.  
— Hmm ? Ah.

Le capitaine jeta le vêtement au sol et piétina les flammèches qui s'accrochaient au tissu.

— Zut. 'l'était quasi neuve, celle-là.  
— Et toi, tu n'as rien ? demanda le barman qui considérait que l'état du propriétaire de la cape était tout de même plus important.  
— Non.

Harlock remonta en passerelle sans jamais manifester la moindre intention de faire un détour par l'infirmerie. Il semblait que le diagnostic dût en rester là.  
Par acquis de conscience, le barman s'était attaché à alerter le docteur sur l'évènement. Le capitaine n'avait peut-être pas de brûlures graves, mais si l'on considérait ne serait-ce que les fumées toxiques, ça ne devait pas être bon pour sa santé.

— Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi... avait soupiré le médecin. Mais j'ai déjà du mal à l'attraper quand nous ne sommes que quarante, alors...

Oui, bien sûr... Si le gamin n'était pas coopératif...

— Bah, vous savez, il a survécu à pire, avait philosophé le docteur en guise de conclusion. Je le verrai plus tard.

Le docteur devait gérer à la fois deux blessés graves (celui de l'incendie et le malchanceux qui avait pris toute une caisse de missiles sur la tête), les membres fracturés multiples (dont seule une moitié avait été causée par les missiles, le reste étant dû aux échappées « escarpées » de l'Arcadia), ainsi que de nombreux « petits bobos » divers et un type qui s'était apparemment pris un coup de couteau dans le ventre.  
Le tout sur une seule table d'opération.  
Argl.  
À bien y réfléchir et malgré le renfort qu'avaient apporté deux médecins de l'ex-colonie, c'était un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu de morts.

—

Le barman ne s'était pas attardé à l'infirmerie (le docteur lui avait de toute façon bien fait comprendre qu'il était exclu de rester traîner dans ses pattes). Il avait néanmoins consciencieusement fait le tour des coursives environnantes afin de vérifier qu'aucun problème n'y avait émergé depuis sa dernière visite.

Forcé de reconnaître que les évènements récents l'avaient quelque peu épuisé, il s'était octroyé une pause au milieu d'un groupe de réfugiés qui, semblait-il, avait réussi à se procurer une cafetière et ses grains moulus associés.  
C'est ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance d'une jeune femme tout à fait charmante, diplômée en minéralogie et ex-adjointe au directeur de la section « prospective minière » de la colonie. Et enceinte.

— Vous n'aviez pas une place prioritaire dans les vaisseaux affrétés ? demanda le barman tout en songeant au devenir de sa propre place.

Non, aucune place n'avait été octroyée à la génération en devenir. Le gouvernement était allé jusqu'au bout de sa logique de répartition aléatoire afin de couper court à toute accusation de favoritisme.  
La jeune femme voyageait avec son compagnon. Ils expliquèrent au barman, avec tout l'optimisme de futurs parents, qu'ils n'avaient jamais perdu espoir, qu'ils avaient prié pour que leur enfant puisse naître sur un nouveau monde, et que la venue de l'Arcadia était comme un miracle, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
L'Octodian ne se sentait pas très à l'aise face à ce débordement de romantisme et de paillettes dans les yeux, aussi s'empressa-t-il de revenir à des préoccupations plus terre-à-terre.

— C'est pour bientôt, non ? fit-il en jaugeant la future mère d'un œil critique.  
— Encore une dizaine de jours, d'après le médecin.

Le bientôt père se tordait les mains nerveusement. Il avait l'air inquiet.

— Dans son état, elle devrait rester allongée et éviter tout stress, mais ici...

... l'endroit n'était pas propice au calme, le barman devait le reconnaître. Et avec tous ces gens entassés, les accidents qui se multipliaient et la tension croissante, la jeune femme risquait à tout moment de prendre un coup, ou d'être prise dans une bousculade et de faire une mauvaise chute.

Le barman réfléchit un instant, puis soupira.

— Venez.

Tous les locaux de l'Arcadia n'étaient pas envahis de réfugiés. Bon, évidemment, tous les locaux de l'Arcadia ne recevaient pas la visite du maître des lieux quotidiennement, mais d'un autre côté, le barman _savait_ qu'il pourrait trouver du calme à proximité d'Harlock – instinctivement, tout le monde se ménageait un espace de sécurité assez conséquent autour du capitaine pirate.  
Cela impliquait donc (et c'était le principal inconvénient) de développer un argumentaire assez convaincant pour qu'Harlock permette à des étrangers d'envahir son espace vital, mais le barman considéra l'obstacle comme mineur. La fatigue, probablement... Enfin, capitaine ou pas, il n'y avait aucune raison que le gamin se réserve la totalité du château arrière de l'Arcadia à son seul profit.

Le jeune couple pâlit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes des quartiers du capitaine.

— Vous êtes sûr que...  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le barman fit un sourire rassurant.

— Attendez-moi juste là, okay ?

Un rapide appel en passerelle lui avait confirmé que le capitaine ne s'y trouvait pas. Monsieur « je saute dans les flammes et j'ai même pas mal » devait donc en toute logique être rentré dans sa tanière se verser un ou deux petits remontants, histoire d'être en forme pour terroriser ses passagers et son équipage.  
« Brandy d'Andromède », constata le barman en franchissant le seuil du bureau du pirate. Harlock ne sortait pas cet alcool à la légère ; il faudrait signaler au docteur que son capitaine devait s'être sérieusement brûlé.

— Salut gamin, commença Bob du ton de celui qui va parler de la météo. Eh, je savais qu'il restait de la place, ici ! Tu peux accueillir du monde, non ?

Harlock leva un sourcil et réussit admirablement à exprimer dans ce mouvement un « mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux _encore_ ? »

— Tout à fait, répondit le pirate d'une voix monocorde. À condition de trouver des volontaires.

Son léger sourire type « j't'ai bien eu » s'effaça lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'expression du barman.

— Je t'en ai trouvé deux, fit l'Octodian en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop triomphant. Ils sont dehors.  
— Oh. Je te soupçonne de les avoir _forcés_ à t'accompagner jusqu'ici.

Le pirate haussa les épaules.

— De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'ils débordent de joie à l'idée d'entrer... Personne n'a encore eu suffisamment de cran pour venir s'installer chez moi. Pas même toi, soit dit en passant.  
— 'faut dire que tu ne fais aucun effort pour être sociable, rétorqua le barman.

Harlock corrobora cette dernière phrase en grognant une protestation indistincte.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais accueillir du monde après trois jours de traversée, reprit-il après avoir ruminé quelques secondes en silence.  
— Elle est _enceinte_, bon sang ! protesta le barman.  
— Statistiquement logique. Il y a _toujours_ au moins une femme enceinte dans un convoi de réfugiés.  
— Si tu le dis. Il lui faut de l'espace et du calme. Et l'infirmerie est bondée.

Harlock lança au barman un regard soupçonneux.

— Attends... Ma chambre, ce n'est pas une succursale de l'infirmerie. Tu as manigancé ça pour amener le doc ici ?  
— Oh, arrête de tout ramener autour de toi, hein ? C'est _ta_ santé, _ton_ médecin, et si tu as mal, c'est _ton_ problème. _Mon_ problème, c'est d'éviter à la jeune dame qui attend dans le couloir d'être piétinée ou de faire une fausse couche. Ou les deux.

Le barman fit un tour sur lui-même pour évaluer les lieux. Hormis le bureau et le fauteuil dans lequel était assis Harlock, la pièce était dépourvue de meubles. Les armoires étaient encastrées dans les murs, et les deux tiers de la surface restante étaient occupés par des panneaux tactiques aisément escamotables. Il y avait plus de place qu'il n'en fallait.

— Et d'ailleurs, ajouta l'Octodian, c'est ton _bureau_, pas ta chambre. Ta chambre est à côté.  
— Oui, ben ça m'arrive d'y travailler dans mon bureau, figure-toi.  
— En ce moment ?  
— Hmpf.

Le capitaine pirate se massa les tempes, sembla réfléchir à d'autres arguments, renonça, et conclut finalement par « bah, si t'arrives à les convaincre », puis « 'toute façon, on m'attend en passerelle ». Il partit en emportant la bouteille de brandy – visiblement tous ces passagers étaient mauvais pour ses nerfs.  
Il fallut encore une bonne heure pour persuader les futurs parents qu'ils ne couraient aucun danger en s'installant dans ce bureau. Le barman décida de déménager, lui aussi.  
Juste pour être sûr.

—

Au quatrième jour, la fatigue commença nettement à se faire sentir parmi les membres d'équipage.  
Même Harlock commençait à accuser le coup. Au barman qui lui avait fait remarquer sa « petite mine », le capitaine avait sèchement rétorqué qu'il pouvait difficilement se dégager une période calme, et encore moins depuis que des réfugiés habitaient dans ses quartiers.  
Le barman n'avait pas osé mentionner l'incendie et les brûlures que le médecin n'avait pas soignées, ni le fait que lesdits réfugiés n'avaient pas encore investi _la chambre_.

Le cinquième jour fut accueilli avec un soulagement palpable. Leur destination était proche, Harlock avait traîné le gouverneur jusqu'en passerelle pour qu'il obtienne l'autorisation d'atterrir (le premier contact qu'avait tenté l'Arcadia s'était soldé par un « si vous approchez, on active les défenses orbitales »), et une diffusion générale avait informé les réfugiés que leur périple prendrait fin dans quelques heures.  
Et il ne s'était absolument _rien_ passé depuis maintenant cinquante-trois minutes.

Confortablement installé dans un coin du bureau d'Harlock, le barman somnolait lorsqu'un cri strident le fit se redresser d'un bond.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Où sont-ils ? fit-il alors que son cerveau tentait de reprendre un mode de fonctionnement normal.

Oh, merde.  
La future mère était allongée, son compagnon auprès d'elle.

— Ça va ?  
— Je... je crois qu'elle vient de perdre les eaux, répondit l'homme.

Ah. Hmm. L'Octodian ignorait comment fonctionnait une humaine dans cette situation (ses connaissances se limitaient au fait que, contrairement à son espèce, les humains n'étaient pas ovipares), mais ça ne devait pas être une bonne nouvelle.  
Une grimace de douleur tordit les traits de la jeune femme, qui poussa un nouveau cri.

— 'faut aller chercher le médecin, gémit son compagnon. Je...  
— Bougez pas, lui intima quelqu'un dans son dos.  
— Oh, captain, je... On ne voulait pas vous déranger...

Harlock ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de pousser un interrupteur sur son bureau.

— Harlock pour l'infirmerie. Dites au docteur de se rendre immédiatement chez moi.  
— Un problème, captain ?  
— Un accouchement, expliqua laconiquement celui-ci.  
— Un _quoi_ ? Euh... Bien, capitaine.

Harlock coupa la communication et considéra l'intercom d'un air résigné. Le barman se demanda successivement combien de temps il faudrait pour que ceux de l'Arcadia apprennent qu'un accouchement allait avoir lieu dans les quartiers de leur capitaine (la vitesse de circulations de _ce genre_ de rumeurs pouvait être effrayante, parfois), puis s'ils sauraient faire preuve de discrétion à ce sujet lorsqu'ils croiseraient Harlock...  
Probablement pas.  
Le barman étudiait ses différentes plaidoiries de défense lorsque le gamin ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer que tout était de sa faute (Oui, je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai amenée dans ton bureau, mais c'est mieux que de la laisser accoucher dans une coursive... Et, _bien sûr_, j'aurais pu trouver un autre vaisseau pour transporter tous ces réfugiés, mais dans l'urgence, l'Arcadia est le seul auquel j'ai pensé et... euh... Argl.). Une chose était certaine, l'Octodian ne risquait pas d'obtenir une quelconque aide financière ou matérielle pour ouvrir un nouveau « Metal Bloody Saloon », cette fois-ci.

La femme cria encore. Son compagnon lança un regard affolé au barman, qui fit un geste d'impuissance, puis à Harlock, qui répondit simplement « le docteur arrive » avant de se retrancher dans un mutisme têtu – ou peut-être gêné, le barman n'aurait su le dire.  
Un silence pesant s'installa, heureusement interrompu assez vite par l'entrée en scène du médecin, hors d'haleine.

— Il est pressé d'arriver, conclut le docteur après avoir examiné sa patiente. Je crois que vous allez bientôt compter un passager de plus, capitaine.

Le barman jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Harlock : le pirate s'efforçait de rester impassible, mais l'on sentait poindre un soupçon de panique et une envie irrépressible de s'enfuir.

— Bien, messieurs, si vous pouviez attendre dehors, reprit le docteur tandis qu'il déployait son unité médicale portative.

Le praticien haussa un sourcil lorsqu'Harlock s'exécuta sans protester. Le barman suivit le capitaine dans la coursive. Les deux hommes se fixèrent en chiens de faïence jusqu'à ce que le barman se décide à rompre le silence.

— Ce n'est pas ton premier convoi de réfugiés, fit-il. 'première fois qu'une de tes passagères accouche pendant le voyage ?  
— Non. 'première fois que ça a lieu dans mes quartiers, en revanche.

Harlock ne semblait pas se résoudre à bouger de cette coursive, même si, en l'occurrence et du fait de l'imminence de leur arrivée, la passerelle eût été un endroit plus indiqué pour le capitaine.  
Le docteur surgit brusquement.

— Oh, captain, puisque vous êtes toujours là, pouvez-vous me passez une serviette éponge ou un drap propre ?... Poussez, madame, tout va bien ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de sa patiente.

Harlock fit une moue indéfinissable et disparut dans sa chambre.

— Courage, un dernier effort ! continuait le médecin.

Le barman envisagea une retraite prudente, puis estima finalement que ce ne serait pas très chic de laisser Harlock tout seul – d'autant plus qu'aucun assistant n'avait accompagné le doc, et que le barman voyait mal le capitaine de l'Arcadia jouer les infirmières.  
L'Octodian se dévoua donc pour tendre au médecin sa mallette, des instruments divers dont il ne voulait pas connaître l'utilité, des compresses et les serviettes de toilette amenées par Harlock, lequel refusait obstinément d'approcher.  
Le femme poussa un ultime cri de souffrance, puis un hurlement retentit dans le bureau.

— C'est un beau garçon, félicitations ! lança le doc.

Les parents sourirent, émerveillés. Le docteur déposa délicatement l'enfant dans une serviette et se retourna sans crier gare.

— 'pouvez le tenir deux secondes, capitaine ?

Trop surpris pour reculer, Harlock se figea lorsque le docteur déposa le nourrisson emmitouflé entre ses bras, et le barman vit clairement l'appel au secours muet que le capitaine lui lança.  
Le médecin coupa soigneusement le cordon ombilical, le pansa et ausculta le bébé avant de le rendre à sa mère – et Harlock cacha pas qu'il était content de s'en débarrasser.

— Alors, comment allez-vous l'appeler ? demanda le docteur.  
— Nous n'avions pas encore choisi de prénom, répondit la jeune maman, mais... – elle consulta son compagnon du regard – accepteriez-vous que nous le nommions comme vous, capitaine ?

Le doc manqua de s'étrangler à ces mots, mais réussit à se reprendre rapidement. Le barman eut quant à lui le privilège de voir Harlock rougir, comme quoi tout pouvait arriver.  
Le capitaine hésita, rougit un peu plus (personne ne croirait le barman quand il raconterait cette histoire), et marmonna aux parents quelques mots que l'Octodian ne put saisir.

— Oh, c'est vrai ? C'est très joli ! répondit la jeune femme. Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

—

L'Arcadia atterrit sans encombres. Les réfugiés furent accueillis dès leur arrivée par les autorités planétaires et tout se déroula en bon ordre malgré les regards dubitatifs que les représentants du gouvernement local ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lancer chaque fois qu'ils apercevaient un membre de l'équipage de l'Arcadia.  
Harlock assista au débarquement de loin et évita soigneusement de croiser un officiel – personne ne chercha non plus à l'approcher, d'ailleurs. Seule une poignée de réfugiés s'enhardirent suffisamment pour lui adresser un timide remerciement.  
Le barman débarqua avec les autres ; la planète ne lui plaisait guère, mais il préférait encore s'acheter un billet de train plutôt que de continuer son voyage sur l'Arcadia. Parfois, il fallait savoir se faire oublier... Il ne revit jamais l'enfant qui avait choisi de naître sur un vaisseau pirate – celui qui portait le prénom du plus célèbre capitaine de l'époque.

On raconta plus tard qu'Harlock faisait toujours un détour par cette planète lorsqu'il naviguait dans le secteur. Il y vivait, paraît-il, un jeune garçon que le capitaine pirate considérait comme son héritier.  
Ainsi naissent les légendes...


End file.
